Hannibal & Clarice: Meme
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: A quick 10 song meme. Short shots based on songs of their lives and their thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own Songs/Characters - Just playin'

A/N: I wanted to do a song meme. You know what I mean: write short ficlets to a set of 10 random songs (see song list below). This is what I came up with.

Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond

Fuzzy - Collective Soul

Secret - Reba McEntire

When You Say Nothing At All - Alison Krauss

Years May Com, Years May Go - The Irish Rovers

E.T. - Katy Perry ft. Kanye West

The Tear Heals - Mandy Moore (Tangled)

Living For The First Time - Teddy Geiger (The Rocker)

The Patronus Light - John Williams (Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban)

Someday - Nickleback

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 1

Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond

They met in a cold, dark dungeon like basement. It was Spring but you wouldn't know if by the weather outside, or the cold, dank, darkness of the cells in the Baltimore Hospital. They never touched in that darkness. They couldn't. The glass was too thick then.

But Memphis was different. It was warm. It was sweet. It was bittersweet too. But he reached out, and, in the brief exchange of a folder, he touched her, not just physically, but her heart and soul as well. Warmth bloomed in her then, though she didn't recognize it at first.

Then they met again, so many years later, in Chesapeake. She felt his hands on her, first to fix the bullet hole in her shoulder, then to press her into the refrigerator. But he touched her, and she touched back. And it didn't matter how it started in the Spring, or that it was ending in the summer. All that mattered was on that night, neither of them were lonely anymore, and they filled the night together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 2

Fuzzy - Collective Soul

She woke up to sunshine, stabbing her in the eyes, the pain more blinding than the light. She felt as if she was moving in slow motion. There was a fuzziness in her head that had more than a little to do with the alcohol she had consumed. Then suddenly everything was moving so fast, and she felt like couldn't keep up.

It seemed like years, but it had only been a day, when she woke again. Once again everything was fuzzy, this time from the drugs. She couldn't shake it off. And seeing Paul with his head cut open, she was suddenly glad for the fact that she couldn't see clearly.

She knew she made an attempt to contain Dr. Lecter, but she couldn't tell exactly what she had been trying to do. What ever was in her system, kept her off balance. Then he was pressing her into the refrigerator, and what little amount of clarity she had started to grasp, slipped through her fingers.

His lips touched hers and her mind fuzzed out completely. She remembers the snick of the cuffs sliding into place, but after that things were off, and she woke to lights bursting in the sky. She was in a car, moving swiftly along a dark road. She couldn't remember consenting to this journey, wherever she was going. She looked over at the man driving, and watched as he smiled softly back at her. It was hard to composite his soft smile for her with the man who had fed Paul his own brain. But as she drifted back into her fuzzy dreams, she really didn't care anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 3

Secret - Reba McEntire

She has secret. She can never tell. It was a wrong decision, and it puts her heart through hell. She wonders if he misses her, and if he has forgiven her. She loves him still, but it has always been a secret, and must always stay a secret.

She hadn't wanted to walk away, but her heart was at war with her head, and she let her head win, when it was her heart that she needed to listen to. She writes these thoughts down in diaries, adding tears to the ink stain the pages.

She hates the loneliness that creeps up on her in the middle of the night, and haunts her like a silent shadow during the day. She hates the choice she made. She wishes that she could find him and tell him she's sorry and that she wants to take it back.

Its been so many years since their last encounter in Chesapeake, but she still thinks about him. Its more than the 30 seconds of everyday, like she told Barney. He lives in her mind, has his own corner. His voice whispers to her almost like a conscience, keeping her on her toes, making sure she questions herself properly.

She hates that she cant tell anyone but herself the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 4

When You Say Nothing At All - Alison Krauss

They stared out at the sunrise together. It was something they had in common, being earlier risers. And as it rose into the sky, letting go of the mountains, he turned to her. The smile that graced his face was soft, and special, just for her. She loved that smile. He picked up her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. His touch was magic. He didn't need to say anything at all. It was all there in his eyes. He was everything she had always needed. He was security and love. It didn't matter that they lived their lives a fugitives from the law, so long as he was there to watch the sunrise with her, and hold her close as the sun set, she would never need anything more.

When they had first met, everything between them was words, and explanations and thoughts. But they had evolved past that point. They were so well in tune with each other, that they no longer needed the simplified version of speech. No they spoke to each in the best possible way, without any words at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 5

Years May Come, Years May Go - The Irish Rovers

It had been a year since they had run together from Chesapeake. The year had passed swiftly. It had been a good year. They had settled in Argentina. It was a beautiful country.

Their journey together hadn't been smooth, but they were happy. They were content with each other. She never feared his nature, and he no longer feared that she would leave him.

They had seen the year come and go, and it was in the past. It was history. They had made memories, but there were many years to come, and many more memories yet to be made.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 6

E.T. - Katy Perry ft. Kanye West

He was different from any man she had ever met. He was so polite and so cultured. She felt so beneath him, and yet he deigned to speak with her, he though she was worthy of his attention.

She couldn't help the feeling of pride that infused her, because he thought of her as worthy. She felt like she could light up a room with the glow emitting from her.

He was so foreign, and she found that to be like a drug. She wanted more, so much more, it was almost supernatural. He was magic.

They all told her he was dangerous, but she couldn't get herself to care. He was too much for her will to handle, at least in that moment, and he drew her in so easily. If he was a disease, she wanted to infected by him. She had heard people refer to him as the devil, but she was thinking he was an angel. He opened her eyes and was leading her into the light.

He was from another world. And she wanted to be part of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 7

The Tear Heals - Mandy Moore (Tangled)

He watched the tear roll down her cheek and wondered why she would cry over him. He held her wrist tightly in his hand, and felt his own tear, the only one he'd shed since the death of his sister, roll down his cheek. He knew she saw it, because he felt and heard her sharp intake of breath. He started to bring down the cleaver.

"Stop!" She yelled and jerked her hand and his as hard as she could toward herself. The cleaver embedded itself in the chopping block, and he looked at her sharply. He was surprised. Also something that hadn't happened in a long time.

She cradled his hand to her chest pressing it tightly between her breast, so that he could feel her breath, coming in pants, her heart, pounding at an accelerated pace, and her soft skin.

"Why?" He asked. He was pressed for time, but he had to know why she would save him, after putting him in such a position in the first place. She shook her head, and pressed a kiss to the hand she still held, more tears gathering on her eyelashes. She eased a key out of her mouth and deftly uncured his hand from hers.

"My heart finally made itself heard." She said finally. "Go."

"Will you run with me?" He wondered if that was asking too much from her. She studied him carefully, before nodding.

His own tear had changed the course of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 8

Living For The First Time - Teddy Geiger (The Rocker)

She watched the stars from the balcony of their hotel room. She had doubts and fears, but they had drifted away once she had made her decision. It finally felt so right, as if everything had fallen into place.

The cold wind blew across her skin, and she opened her eyes wide to take everything in. She was doing more than surviving, she was experiencing the world. Rain dropped sporadically on her skin, and she suddenly felt giddy. A laugh bubbled up and exploded out of her chest.

She could feel him watching her from the door way as she moved farther out onto the balcony and inhaled deeply. It was like she was breathing for the first time.

She was living for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 9

The Patronus Light - John Williams (Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban)

When he looked at her, he could almost see her incorruptible like emanating from her skin. She was alabaster and porcelain, but she glowed in a way that he couldn't name.

Had she been an animal, he would have said she was a lioness. She hunted, and she protected. He could almost see the lines of the her spirit animal (had he believed in such things) around her form, or walking beside her.

She was light itself, and that is perhaps what drew him in, his immutable darkness, the perfect counterpoint to her brilliant star.

Yes, she was the lioness to his lion. Point and counterpoint. And the only defense his soul had against the darkness within, attempting to completely take over. His shield against the eternal night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hannibal Meme

Chapter 10

Someday - Nickelback

It wasn't the first fight that they'd had. In fact, lately they seemed to fight all the time. She had agreed to run with him. She hadn't asked him to stop being what he was. She had told him, that if she was to love him, then she had to love him as he was. To change him, or to ask that he change for her, would defeat that love before it started.

He had thought that she would be accepting of him, and at first she had been. He was a doctor, he should have seen the signs that she wasn't happy. But they had both missed it, or at least he had.

That had led to her bags being packed and waiting at the door. He wanted to promise to change, to give up all that things that made him a most wanted criminal, but he wasn't sure he could or that he wanted to. She was asking so much.

"Don't leave me." The words left his mouth before he realized that he'd was thinking him. She made that happen. He'd never had that issue before he met her.

"I cant live like this, Hannibal." She clenched her fists. He knew she was trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I will try to change. I cant promise today, that would be hypocritical. I can offer you someday. Will you accept that?" She sighed.

"I wonder when." She said it softly, mostly to herself.

"I know, Clarice."

"Someday?"

"Someday." He nodded to confirm his words, as if the head gesture would give it more weight, more validity. She sighed again.

"Ok. I can live with someday." He smiled softly at her, and she allowed him to pull her close enough to kiss.

"Someday." He whispered against her lips, and it became a brand on her skin.


End file.
